Not So Irrational
by princessofmyownworld
Summary: A single trip. A single girl. A single storm. A single shark. Several broken hearts AA, AT, JT. Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

Jay saw it all; he saw every horrible minute of it. And it was his fault and his fault alone. They could never win against Cronos now. And all it took was a single wave and a shark.

A single wave knocked them down from seven to six. It was only a matter of time Cronos took over the world and there was nothing Jay and the remaining Titans could do about it. He lay his head down on his pillow dreamland beckoned him.

The sun poured in to the living room of the brownstone house, bathing the inhabitants in a soft yellow light. The seven titans were still trying to fully wake up. Jay wandered over to the window.

He found that the ocean was calm and there were no clouds in the sky. "Odie what is the weather report for today?" He asked, the sight of the calm ocean made his body long for the feel of sea on his skin and the wheel in his hands.

Odie began to search the weather on his ever-present laptop. He pulled up the right website before replying. 'Looks like clear sailing, a few waves though." Odie replied, knowing what Jay had in mind. Jay smiled; over the past nine months they had all grown so close to each other.

"Anyone want to go for a sail?" Jay asked, turning around to see his friends smiling and chatting with each other. Everyone but Atlanta and Odie had a steaming mug of hot coffee in hand, including Jay. Purple haired Archie and red haired Atlanta was arguing over the best type of arrow; a sight so normal that no one bothered to stop them. Odie was typing on his ever-present laptop. Herry was cramming cereal into his mouth at an alarming rate. Neil was styling his golden hair. Theresa was lounging by Jay's side, smiling happily.

"You know it!" Most of the group chimed.

"Over my dead body!" Archie joked; they all knew that they would have a fight on their hands to get him out on the water.

"Oh come on Archie, your irrational fear of water is going to take over your life!" Theresa teased playfully.

"Oh go easy on him!" Atlanta said at her friend's defense, her fiery temper showing threw her words.

"I can defend myself Atlanta." Archie said trying to retain a macho stance. He knew that all of his friends could see right through it.

"Oh just come with us already." Jay said putting an end to the argument he knew would start up pretty quick. Atlanta punched Archie in the arm playfully and Archie just shrugged as the others went to put their swimming stuff on under their street clothes.

The weather was perfect for sailing and before long everyone but Jay and Archie were in the water beside the boat. They were playing Marco polo, but it was hard because they could not touch the ground. They trusted each other not to let the person with their eyes closed get to far.

Jay turned to Archie who was on a seat looking at the water, but still tense because if his fear. Jay smiled, the two of them were watching the others, it was all so peaceful. Neither of them wanted it to come to an end, but both of the, were waiting for Hermes to appear in the distance or Hera's voice come over the PMR.

They were both so used to having all of the peaceful moments wrecked my Cronos. Archie failed to notice the others go silent Jay did not say anything. He had shared a glance with Theresa and knew what was going to happen.

"Ahh!" Archie screamed loudly as he felt warm ocean water run down his back. He fell back in surprise and kept screaming. The others laughed loudly, Archie glared at them, before grabbing on to the side of the boat and pulling himself back aboard. "Not funny guys!" He said coolly.

"Yes it was." Atlanta teased; Archie knew then and there whose idea it had been to pour water down his back.

"Man you scream like a girl." Herry said through laughter, he had had to resort to holding on to the side of the boat to stay a float he was laughing so hard. Archie's eyes light up as he grabbed a bucket- he now knew his revenge. He dipped the bucket into the water, filling it to the top.

"Archie you better not be bringing that aboard." Jay said, suddenly clicking into Archie's plan. '

"Just watch me." Archie said, a smirk appearing on his face. He slowly made his way over to where the others had pilled their street clothes; he held the full bucket threateningly over the clothes.

"No!" The titans in the water screamed.

"Yes." Archie said, mischievousness flooding his voice as he dumped the water on the clothes, soaking them.

"Oh, your cruel." Atlanta said, the want for revenge appearing in her voice.

"Jay pass us the bucket." Herry commanded, Atlanta's plan clicking in his head. The others laughed; they all knew what was going to happen. Jay tossed them the bucket; Neil caught it and took the liberty of filling it.

Archie snuck to the other side of the boat, filling his.

"Don't get the floor to wet guys." Jay asked, not wanting any one to get hurt.

"Don't worry we will only get it wet enough." Theresa teased, looking directly at Archie. Herry and Neil flung the first bucket of water at Archie. Archie let his bucket of water fly, half of it hitting his friends, the other half hitting their clothes. Bucket after bucket of water flew, a fully fledge water war was happening.

"Ok stop it all ready!" Jay screamed over his friends laughter, the boat was soaked, he was soaked there was very little that was not soaked. And he had not even been in the water fight.

"You have to learn to lighten up Jay!" Theresa teased as they climbed back on board. Atlanta carrying the bucket and Archie dumping his. Atlanta made her way to Archie and whispered some thing in his ear; both of them refilled their buckets and crept up behind Jay.

"Not cool!" Jay yelled loudly as Archie and Atlanta dumped their buckets over his head. Everyone burst out laughing at the sight of his or her leader, before long Jay had to laugh as well. It had been a long time since they had had the opportunity to laugh so hard. "We better head home guys, it is getting late." Jay said with a smile as his laughter subsided. The others were to tired to object and it starting to cloud up.

Odie emerged from below, holding blankets in his arms. He passed them out, everyone but Jay took one. Odie wrapped his around himself and looked down into the waters, which were beginning to become choppy. "Shark!" He screamed seeing the signature fin poking out of the water.

"Are you sure?" Neil asked.

"Why don't you check for us Neil?" Archie said, everyone but Neil had grown to trust Odie's knowledge.

"Yep defiantly a shark." Neil said as he looked over the edge, the shark poked his head out of the water, staring Neil in the eyes. The waves quickly became harsher and crashed onto the deck of the boat.

Archie sunk into a corner and pulled his hood over his head, murmuring softly. Jay quickly had the others helping him get the boat back to shore and Atlanta trying to calm Archie down.

The sky grew dark by the minute and the each wave was stronger than the last, shaking the boat more each time. The shark swam around the boat, like he was guarding his prey, waiting for them to die.

Atlanta put a comforting arm around Archie, who was gripping the boat tightly, and whispered softly in his ear "Archie, please we need your help." Archie just whimpered, this was too much for him, one wave and he would go over board, and if he did not drown the shark would eat him. No there was no way he would make it if he let go of the boat. "Archie please." Atlanta asked again, getting close to begging as Theresa was almost swept over board Herry had managed to grab hold of her in the nick of time.

Archie gripped the side of the boat tighter as a large wave rocked it. The wave nearly knocked Atlanta over board but she managed to grab the edge of the boat.

A few minutes passed and the waves grew harsher still. Archie sat on his knees, Atlanta still trying to get him to help. Atlanta let go of the railing for a minute, taking notice of the shark looming in the water and held her hand out to help Archie up.

Archie held his hand up to grab Atlanta's as a large wave swept her overboard. Archie looked dazed for a moment as he grasped the concept that Atlanta was in the water. He forced himself up; nobody else had noticed that she was overboard.

"ARCHIE!" Atlanta screamed, terror flooding her veins and voice. The shark was swimming closer to her; if Archie hurried he could still save her. Archie reached an arm over the side of the boat to help hi friend.

"HELP!" Atlanta screamed at the top of he lungs as a large wave swept her farther away from the boat. Water filled her lungs and she had to cough, another wave pushed her under. She did her best to swim towards the boat, the waves were to strong and frequent, the undercurrent was to strong. She found herself being swept father and farther from the boat. She heard something taking powerful strokes towards her; she made herself look hoping to find Herry swimming towards her. It was not Herry; she had a new understanding of Archie's fear of water.

The solitary shark swam towards her, yellow eyes locking on to her. She felt herself freeze up with fear and her breath leave her. She gasped for air, she felt like she had been drained of all the oxygen of her system and a pillow was smothering her, she could not breath. "HELP ME!" She yelled, fear the only tone in her voice, her regular sarcasm gone, and her regular bounce gone.

The shark loomed closer; its powerful body cutting threw the water like a hot knife threw butter. Atlanta gasped her lungs being filled with water. The shark made his move, biting down on Atlanta's small frame.

Archie's face became white he started to sway. The other titans immediately turned around at the sound of a sickening crunch. Atlanta's blood pouring into the water, dyeing it a pale pink. The shark quickly finished his meal as more sharks started to flock to the site because of the blood.

The sharks began to attack the boat; one by one the other titans fell to the same death as Atlanta. Jay felt himself being flung into the water. He screamed loudly as he felt himself fly over board into the blood red water. He waited for his body to hit the water, he was shocked to find himself land on his bed.

Jay looked around wildly, trying to figure out where he was. He looked over to Archie's bed and found that it was still made and Archie was nowhere in sight. He panicked was his dream true, were all the others dead? A little voice reminded him that the shark had only managed to eat Atlanta. They got the boat docked safely; the others only had a few bruises and scratches. He was shocked to find that he had just seen the horrible trip from more than just his point of view.

He thought of Archie, he knew that he was lying to himself by saying that they had only come away with a few bruises and scratches, His friend might never recover from Atlanta's death, the others took it pretty hard to. But Archie took it the worst; Atlanta was his best friend, his other half.

Jay wandered down the stairs and into the downstairs hall. He listened intently, he had not heard anything from Herry, Odie and Neil's room, and he wanted to know where his friends were. He walked softly, trying to not make a noise and go unnoticed. He crept passed Theresa and Atlanta's room; he listened on the door for a moment and heard nothing.

He was listened for a few more minutes; it was part of his normal midnight routine. Normally he heard Neil's loud snoring, Odie typing something and Herry mumbling in his sleep when he walked passed the other boys rooms. Archie was a silent sleeper, though he tossed and turned a lot. Jay found that he was a silent sleeper as well but did not move in his sleep. Normally when he walked passed the girls room he heard him them talking or murmuring in their sleeps.

It took him a moment to realize that Theresa was the only girl left and she alone would have the room. He would never hear Atlanta's murmuring when he took his nightly walks.

Jay continued down the hall to the second set of stairs and heard soft crying and the sound of a movie. He was not close enough to see what movie it was. He wandered into the living room and saw his friends gathered.

Archie was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. His purple hair was messed up and spread out on the soft white carpet. He had his head cupped in his hands and he looked like he had been crying, in fact tears were silently falling from his sapphire eyes.

Odie was leaning against the couch, attempting to watch the movie. His dark brown hair was sagging, like it to felt the sadness in the room. His dark green tinted glasses particularly hiding the tears that were falling from his eyes. Unlike Archie he was sobbing softly.

Herry was hugging his teddy bear tightly. The bear's head looked like it was about to pop off because of the pressure. Like everyone else in the room tears were falling from his eyes. He was sitting in an oversized white armchair, trying to watch the movie.

Neil was in the kitchen, standing by the microwave. His blonde hair was a mess. He watched the popcorn that he was popping spin around in the microwave. He was sobbing softly.

Theresa was lying on the couch, he long red hair was hanging off the arm. Tears were falling from her face and she was sobbing,

"What are we watching?" Jay asked, as kindly as he could. It was hard for him to speak with the amount of tears falling from his face.

"National Treasure." The titans said in a monotone voice.

"But you guys hate that movie." Jay said confused, the only reason it was in the house was because of Atlanta and they never let her watch it.

"It was Atlanta's favorite." Theresa said, speaking in a soft voice. Jay wandered over to the couch and Theresa sat up to let him sit. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Archie turned his head to see Theresa rest he head on Jay's shoulder. He bolted out of the brownstone house when he saw Jay wrap his arm around Theresa's slim waist.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot this last Chapter. I do not own Class of the Titans!!! Many thanks to all who reviewed. And if its not to much trouble could you review at the end? As for flames...quite frankly I dont see why you would a review a story if you did not like it much less read it. After all there is a back and exiot button. So geuss NO FLAMES is what I am trying to say.

Also if this chapter is really messed up, I'm still working on how to post things here. And I appologize if anyone seems OCC, but I'm not perfect.

lalalala this is a divider lalalala

Archie found himself running threw the park barefoot. Rocks scratched the bottom of his brace and cut his bare foot. His brain failed to register any of the pain; even with the small trail of blood his bare foot was leaving.

All he could think about was Theresa and Jay curled up on the couch. He realized that Atlanta would never know how he felt. The bottom of his bare foot was bleeding rather badly when he reached the pond in the middle of the park.

Archie had to stop when he reached the pond. He bent over, trying to catch his breath. He hurt everywhere, from running without stretching and all the tears he had cried in the day. He looked at his feet and saw the puddle of dark blood forming under his bare foot.

He groaned at the sight, he would have to get it looked at. He tore part of his white tee shirt off and wrapped it around his foot and began to walk towards the school.

With his first few steps he found himself wincing in the pain, and noticing the small trail of blood that had been coming from his foot. The blood was slowly soaking the white make shift bandage.

He slowly walked back towards the house, each step causing him to wince. Tears fell from his eyes, not caring that everyone was starring at him. They did not know that one of the most amazing people had died that day.

The sun seemed to be taunting him. It danced merrily in the trees, reflecting off the new emerald green leaves. To the other people in the park it would have been a perfect midsummer's night, warm but with a light breeze.

lalalala this is a divider lalalala

Archie entered the brownstone dorm house. It was eerily quiet, like no one was home. Archie hopped past the living room, no one was there, he did not stop he had to hop as not to get blood on the dark mahogany hardwood.

He found himself stopping at Theresa's bedroom, still expecting to see Atlanta on her bed doing homework or looking at new hiking trails. He saw Theresa curled up in Jay's arms in the corner, both of them looked like they had been crying. Archie scowled at the new couple, but kept walking. He limped past Odie's room on the way to the bathroom and saw his small African American friend was just lying on his messy bed, hands behind his head. Odie to looked like he had just finished crying.

Archie saw that Neil was sitting at his desk listening to an MP3. The blued eyed blonde haired model seemed not to be all there. His hair was a mess and he paid no attention to the fact that the small amount of cover up that he always wore was running down his face due to tears. So far no one had noticed Archie or the fact that he was bleeding.

Archie opened the door to the bathroom it clicked softly. He found that the lights were still on, Jay and Athena would not be happy about that. He set his injured foot up on the toilet seat as not to bleed on the light blue tile. More tears fell from his face when he noticed that Atlanta's pale green tee shirt was lying on the floor and the sky blue shower curtain was still wet from her shower that morning. 'Jay chased her out of the house, and Neil had used up all of the hot water.' He remembered.

He carefully opened up the medicine cabinet to find the bandages and hopefully some antiseptic cream. He found the bandages that he was looking for and started to unwrap them when he noticed how dirty his foot really was. He groaned in annoyance and pushed the sky blue shower curtain back. Slowly he turned the hot water on, and then the cold, like always until the water was at a perfect temperature. He was happy to find that the hot water heater had been busy while they had been out on that awful sailing trip.

He pushed the white bathtubs silver plug in and carefully set his injured foot in. Archie winced as the warm water met his injured foot. Dirt and blood soon dyed the water a murky brown.

He grabbed the pale white bar of soap, noticing the small bottle of hand soap that Atlanta always used. More tears started to fall from his eyes; she and she alone used that soap, apparently she was allergic to the expensive bar stuff that Neil made the rest of them use. Archie lifted the small bottle to his nose; yep it was defiantly her sent.

He grabbed a washcloth, it was still damp from Atlanta's shower, and he pumped a small amount on to the washcloth. Carefully he wet the cloth and worked the soap into a white lather.

He brought the washcloth down to his injured foot and began to slowly and lightly wash away the salt, rocks and dirt. He knew that once it was clean and bandaged that he would have to go and get Chiron to check it over. The hot water and soap stung as it touched his badly scraped foot.

'You idiot!' A voice in his head scolded, it sounded so much like Atlanta to Archie; he had to smile as more tears fell from his eyes when he remembered that she was dead. Slowly Archie scrubbed the dirt, salt and rocks off of his foot. He scrubbed harder with each passing minute, like he was trying to scrub away his pain as well.

Sunlight flooded into the titan's living room, bathing the inhabitants. There was not a cloud in sight; it was a perfect day to be outside, not to hot not to cold. The titans were still in the pajamas despite the fact that it was past high noon.

lalalala this is a divider lalalala

Neil yawned and ran a hand threw his messy hair. Herry groaned as he caught a whiff of Neil's horrible dog breath. The two were facing each other, each on leaning on opposite sides of the kitchen island looking into the living room. Herry half heartedly filled a bowl of cereal and mechanically began to eat it, out of habit Neil began to check his reflection on a spoon. From the spoon Neil was able to see his pale blue pajamas and Herry's forest green pajamas.

Theresa and Jay were curled up on the couch, holding hands. Theresa's long red hair was tied back with a black hair tie and her regular pale pink knee length nightgown had been replaced by a black floor length nightgown. Jay was wearing a pair of blue plaid pajama pants and the elastic of his white boxers could be seen poking out from his pajama bottoms- he had not bothered to put a top on.

It was all that Archie could do not to look at Theresa and Jay. Some where in the back of his sub conscious he knew that they were not together to annoy or anger him but that message had not been received by the rest of his brain. Every time he saw them he wanted to hurt them as bad as seeing them hurt him. He began to undress his injured foot, resting it on the footstool in front of him; clean bandages were on the coffee table near him, along with antiseptic cream. Odie was leaning up against the coffee table in his bunny slippers and brown pajamas. When he saw Archie redressing his foot he could not help but take over and do it for him, Archie had not managed to do it right yet.

"Children Mrs. Hera wants to talk with you." Athena said calmly as she entered the living room. "And get dressed first would you!" The goddess scolded when she saw the six young heroes still in there pajamas. The titans reluctantly got up and went to get dressed.

lalalala this is a divider lalalala

"Welcome children." Hera said calmly as the titans entered her study. The queen of the gods and goddesses was gently stroking a peacock. She motioned for the titans to sit on the two couches in her study.

The titans sat down three to a couch. Archie tried to sit beside Jay and Theresa so he would not have to watch the new couple, but was shocked to see Neil rudely sit between them. Sure Neil could be rude but not that rude, maybe the new couple was bothering both of them. A voice in Archie's head laughed he never thought that he would have something in common with Neil, other than the fact that they were you know saving the world.

Hera walked over so she was in front of the titans, her green and blue belt and necklace were now black and her gray hair was held back with a black hair tie. The titans looked at the goddess when she stopped walking, she need not to make a noise her commanding presence was enough. She fiddled with her bright white dress for a moment before specking, like she was nervous of something.

Jay was the only one to notice this, he knew the goddess best after all she was his mentor. He chose not to say anything and let the goddess speak. But he did look around at his teammates and friends in case on of them knew something that he did not, all of them were almost as confused as him, they knew nothing.

"Children, as you know Atlanta is dead." Hera said calmly. Archie and Theresa tensed up. Thoughts like 'how dare she speck of Atlanta's death that calmly' and 'thank-you ever so much for rubbing that in' ran threw their heads. Hera did not make eye contact with the titans as she spoke.

"You all also know the prophecy. So I ask you to put your own feelings aside as I tell you this. What I am about to tell you is not meant to make any offence to Atlanta's memory." Hera continued, she paused to let the titans to soak in what she had said. She looked across the titans faces within this pause and noticed that Archie was tensed she could feel the anger building up in him. Theresa was much the same but Hera knew that Theresa would be better at controlling her temper.

Hera knew that all of the titans would have a hard time accepting what she was going to say. This information in mind she continued. "Keep the prophecy in mind as I tell you what I am about to tell you. Chil-"

"What prophecy?" Herry asked cutting off Hera, Hera glared at him. She was more annoyed the he had broken her concentration than the fact that he had caught her off. "Sorry, what prophecy Mrs. Hera?" Herry asked again raising his hand this time. The other titans groaned.

"The prophecy that says that _seven _heroic teenagers will stop Cronos Herry." Hera said calmly.

"Oh, that one." Herry said, mildly embarrassed.

"No duh Herry." Neil said sarcastically.

"Children." Hera said sharply, stopping the fight that she knew was going to break out between Herry and Neil soon.

"Sorry Mrs. Hera." Herry and Neil apologized in unison, hanging their heads in a mixture of respect and mild shame.

"Children, I want you to meet Allie." Hera said calmly as she gestured to the door to her study.

"If she is replacing Atlanta." Archie said threateningly.

"Archie please remain clam. The prophecy said seven heroic teenagers would stop Cronos and save the world. Without Atlanta you are only six." Hera said, fighting to retain her calm composer.

"Screw the damn prophecy!" Archie said furiously, rage was flooding his body, taking the place of the constant sadness since the shark had killed Atlanta. The door to Hera's study clicked open and a thin girl with waist length platinum blonde hair came threw. She was wearing a pair of bright white capris and a pink baby tee that stood out on her lightly tanned skin. Looking into the girls bright baby blue eyes Theresa could tell that she was hurt by Archie's words.

But for the first time in her life Theresa did not feel sorry for the girl. In Theresa's opinion the gods and goddesses had no right replacing Atlanta. Like Archie, Theresa felt rage flood her body and replace the sorrow that had made its home in her body. Theresa looked around and into her teammates eyes, Archie, Odie, Herry, Neil, Jay they were all angered.

"Allie is a descendant of Atalanta like Atlanta was." Hera continued, the room felt so tense that you could have cut it with a knife.

"You can't replace Atlanta!" Archie shouted.

"Archie please remember the prophecy."

"Once again screw the damn prophecy!" Archie shouted at the top of his lungs, at this point the descendant of Achilles was standing.

"Archie control yourself!" Hera commanded as Archie took a few threatening steps towards her. Allie began to leave the room. "Allie stay!" Hera continued, her calm composer gone. Reluctantly Archie sat back down on the couch.

Archie turned to his teammates for help and support. He made eye contact with each of them, Theresa, Neil, Jay, Odie, and Herry. In Theresa's eyes he found the support he needed. Neil's blue eyes showed shock, but Archie knew that he would follow Theresa's lead. He looked into Jay's deep eyes for a long moment and found that the leader was unsure but leaning towards staying. Odie's eyes told him that he would stay. Herry's brown eyes told him that the descendant of Hercules would do what ever the majority of the group did.

"Allie is amazingly fast and an exceptional hunter. Though she is not as good or as fast as Atlanta." Hera said looking Archie in the eyes as if she was staring him down. Hera's back was to Allie and the door so she failed to notice. The titans noticed.

Jay opened his mouth to say something but Theresa was quick to reach across Neil's medium built body to put her hand over his mouth. Archie smiled at her before beginning to shout again. "There you have it she is not as good as Atlanta she's out!"

"I'm with Archie. Allie is not replacing Atlanta!" Theresa said angrily, the peacock on Hera's desk crept out the open door. The flower vase was levitating slightly off the desk from her excess anger.

"Children you need her to defeat Cronos!" Hera said angrily. "I know that she will never be Atlanta but I need you to accept her, for the good of the world."

"You replace Atlanta you might as well replace me!" Archie shouted as he stood up. "They way you spin it there much be a never ending supply of descendants of ancient Greek heroes. " He continued, still shouting at the top of his lungs, as he began to walk towards the door out of Hera's study.

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Class of the Titans. Thanks to all who reviewed.

Read on...

thisisadivider

"Archie, sit down!" An angry Hera shouted at Archie's back. The purple haired boy paused for a moment, like he was challenging the others and Hera to stop him. His shoulders were hunched from him clenching his fists so he did not slap the queen of the gods.

"You know where I stand Mrs. Hera." Theresa said as calmly as she could as she walked over to where Archie was standing and took a few deep breaths to calm the levitating objects.

"Theresa, think about-" Jay started.

"If you say saving the world or Cronos I swear I will walk out that door Jay."

"Fine I won't say it."

"God Jay have you no compassion?" Theresa asked, loathing Jay at the moment. She looked over to Archie and found that the descendant of Achilles' was loathing Jay as much as she was at that moment.

"Theresa what about the job we started. Would Atlanta have left the job unfinished? No." Jay said angrily.

"Atlanta would have been a _friend _and had the team double their efforts to make up for the one who is gone!" Theresa shouted at Jay.

"The prophecy Theresa!"

"Once again Screw the damn prophecy!" Archie shouted grabbing Theresa's hand stopping the tall curvy red head from slapping brown hair brown eyed Jay. Anger flashed threw Theresa's emerald green eyes.

"Children please show some class!" Hera shouted angrily, this was going much worse than the goddess had planned.

"Wait. Hold it! Did you just say that I am not a friend Theresa?" Jay said, his voice just above a whisper, truly he was shocked, this was so not like her.

"Yes. All you care about is Cronos, you don't even take time for us!" Theresa yelled in her boyfriends face as she indicated to the two of them.

"Theresa's right Jay." Neil spoke up; he to went over and joined Theresa and Archie by the door out of Hera's study.

"What do you guys mean?" Jay asked major confusion in his voice and fear and sadness in his deep normally warm chocolate brow eyes.

"I think you know what we mean Jay! But just to make sure lets test you." Neil spat.

"What the fu-" Jay said confused, stopping himself from letting the f bomb slip in front of Hera.

"Jay, you are standing at the cross roads. You can stop Cronos and be hated by those close to you or you can save your friends and be loved for the rest of your life. And if you're me as more than a friend." Theresa said as calmly as she could.

Jay paused for a moment to think of his answer. Part of him told his to stop Cronos after all it was his job. He looked into Theresa's emerald green eyes and found that they were swirling with rage and sorrow.

"I-I wo-"

"To late Jay." Theresa said as she walked out the door, leaving the others in shock.

"Theresa!" Neil called as he tried to stop the curvy red head from leaving. Theresa shrug off his hand from her shoulder.

"Leave me alone Neil." She spat. "All of you!" She barked as Jay made a move to stop her.

"Children." Hera whispered. She for the first time in as long as she could remember she went unnoticed.

"Look at what you have done now Jay!" Neil shouted at the descendant of Jason. The two were now standing face to face and had squared their shoulders. Fists were clenched and faces were flushed.

Jay did not respond with words. His anger and love for Theresa were taking control of his medium built body. Before he knew what happened his whole body wait was behind his fist. A sickening sound filled the high-strung room as his fist made contact with Neil's jaw.

Neil took a step back in shock. He ran his hand along his jaw, it did not feel like it was broken, but it sure felt like it. Blood trickled onto his mouth and he knew that his jaw was indeed broken and had puckered the inside of his mouth so that it was bleeding slowly into his mouth, filling it with a salty and tangy but horrible taste.

"Jay you of all people should be able to control yourself! Hera spat as she put a hand on Jays shoulder to stop his from attacking again. Neil smiled smugly as Hera had Jay restrained, he sauntered over to the trash bin and spit-up some of the blood that was in his mouth.

"Nice." Jay said sarcastically as a large smirk spread over his tanned face in response to Neil's bloody spit. Neil glared at Jay and spit at his as well, and with Neil's luck he managed to hit Jay square in the face.

"I'm gone." Neil said whipping his mouth from the spit. The tall blonde model left Hera's study without another word.

"Children please accept Allie as part of your team or it id definite that Cronos will take over the world." Hera said more sternly this time. This time it was more of an order than a suggestion. Archie looked to the boy who had become his best guy friend over the past year.

Odie looked so confused, he knew that Archie expected his to back him up. After all they were really close, closer than the others thought. Odie was the only one that Archie was comfortable to read around or actually ask questions. Odie was the only one who knew why Archie was so scared of the water, he had not told Atlanta in case it scared her away.

"Jay, Mrs. Hera if you make us accept Allie Archie and I will walk." Odie said with a sigh and walked over to where Archie was standing. Herry looked confused.

"The-" Jay and Hera began in unison.

"If either of you say the team or the world were gone." Archie said angrily as he indicated to him and Odie.

"Fine but what about Cronos." Jay said annoyed, why could they not see that they were the world's only hope? Did they want to relive the era of the titans?

"Theresa's right Jay you need to learn to take your job less seriously. You have lost four of your teammates in less than an hour." Odie shouted as he and Archie turned and walked out of the door to Hera's study.

"They are right Jay." Herry said quietly as he to left the study. Jay stood in shock, Hera at his side in just as much shock as he was in.

"I guess Allies out." Jay said quietly. But seeing as he and Hera were the only ones left in the room, Hera was the only one to hear him.

thisisadivider

"I can't believe that he did that!" Theresa said angrily as she leaned against the porch on the roof of the brownstone. She threw a dart to the board she had just finished attaching to the mahogany wood door that led back inside to the brownstone.

"Is it safe to come up?" A voice said as the person it belonged to came up the stairs.

"As long as your not Jay, yes."

"Well I am not so hold your fire." The voice said as the door clicked open.

To Be Continued...

please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Well I'm not so hold your fire." The voice said as the door clicked open. Herry poked his head out from the stairwell and smiled at Theresa. He could tell that she had been crying, but they had all done their share of crying over the past week.

"Jay says that he is sorry." The descendant of Hercules said as naturally as he could manage. Theresa tried to smile at her super strong friend as he went back inside the brownstone house.

She knew that Jay had put Herry up for it. She also knew that he was being the bigger person by apologizing, but she did not want to forgive him yet. Sure he was her boyfriend and one of her best friends, second only to Atlanta.

Atlanta, and Archie, had always come up her to think. She had come up her to try and think, and maybe feel closer to Atlanta. Sadly it was not helping her much.

Theresa laid her slender, curvy body down on one of the white lawn chairs. Her emerald green eyes shifted to the bright glowing stars. They seemed not to have a care in the world, how she longed to not remember what drama and sorrow were.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

"You guys realize that you do not have to knock right?" She asked sarcastically in response to the knocking.

"Safety precaution. According to Herry your playing darts on the roof." Archie's sarcastic tones said ringing threw the still night air.

"Oh haha." Theresa scoffed. "Why did you come up here?" In her normal calm tone.

"Same reason as you, to think." Archie said as he sauntered over to the small white plastic table and climbed up onto the roof.

"You and Atlanta came up here a lot didn't you?"

"Yeah, mainly after a run or a fight with Cronos."

"Its amazing how well you to got along. " Theresa whispered, she noticed tears fill Archie sapphire eyes.

"You really loved her?" She asked as Archie free climbed higher up on to the roof.

Archie remained silent. He was not ready to talk to Theresa; most of the time the two talked they were fighting. But now it was like she knew what was going threw his head. It was all too much.

They only other time that he had been so confused and sad was after, no he could not bear to relive that horrible memory. There was too much pain in his heart already; he did not want to add any more. But he knew come night he would have that oh so familiar nightmare.

Ignoring Theresa's hurt eyes because he did not reply Archie wandered inside the brownstone. His head swarming with thoughts and memories. Tears fell down Theresa's face and a steady pace, burning on her cheeks.

Theresa looked up as the door swung open for a third time, so much for the roof being a good place to think. She dried her tears as her emerald green eyes met a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes.

It was Jay.

Theresa stubbornly turned around so she would not have to talk to the descendant of Jason. She heard his medium built body walk over to her. She felt him put one of his strong capable hands on her shoulder, and with this she knew that she had to talk.

"I am sorry." Jay whispered. He turned and walked back towards the brownstone. He knew enough about girls not to linger and let another fight begin, especially if the girl had been a black belt in karate at the age of twelve.

"Wait Jay don't go. I know that I have been a bitch, but honestly. You were all gung ho about replacing Atlanta, my best friend, Archie's best friend, and his crush. Damn it Jay right now its amazing that Archie is actually still here, he was ready to leave before we eve began and he never made the greatest of friends with anyone but Atlanta." Theresa said as tears once again poured from her eyes.

"And Odie." Jay added as he sat down on the lawn chair beside Theresa putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"If you had let Allie join the team we would have lost Archie, and our fire power."

"I know. I just don't think I could bear losing another friend. And I know that I could not bear losing you, so I thought maybe with Allie we could win against Cronos. Personally I don't know how Archie is staying so calm about all this." Jay explained.

"Jay we can defeat Cronos, I know we can. And no one else will die if I have anything to do with it." Theresa said determination flooding her voice as she stood up, fists clenched.

"Theresa I love you." Jay whispered as he stood up beside his girlfriend.

"Jay you don't know how long I have dreamt of hearing you say those words. I love you to." Theresa said as she kissed Jay's lips, passion flooding both of their bodies.

thisisadivider

Atlanta found herself staring at the gate to the underworld. Charon (do I have this right?) the ferryman was across the river, by the gate. Soon it would be her turn to get on that boat and cross the river.

"Am I dead?" She whispered.

"Yes." A sweet clear voice said, making Atlanta jump, she did not expect anyone to hear her. She did not even know that someone else was there. Atlanta spin around to see who the voice belonged to.

It was Peresephone. Her hands were clasped in front of her, as she walked towards Atlanta, her willowy body swaying with every step she took. In her hand she clutched a small brown drawstring bag.

"But I can't be dead. It's to soon! We haven't defeated Cronos! He will take over the world! No I can't be dead!" Atlanta shouted as tears filled and felled from her eyes.

"Atlanta please calm down! I am afraid that you are dead. Now please take this coin and continue your journey." Peresephone said calmly as she took a coin from the bag.

"I can't, I have a job to finish"

"Atlanta, right about now Hera should be introducing your replacement to the others." Peresephone said calmly, putting the coin in Atlanta' s hand and giving her a gentle push towards the ferry, which was on their side of the river now.

"I'm being replaced?" Atlanta whispered, hurt in her voice.

"Only because of the prophecy." Peresephone said in an attempt to comfort her. "Now get on that boat!" She continued her angry side showing threw.

to be continued...

Please review, everyone who does gets cake!


	5. Chapter 5

Theresa lay down on her bed. She turned on her side; she could see the sea of picture on her nightstand. She knew there were even more on her desk and the shelf over her bed.

One picture stood out in her mind though. It was not on her shelf, desk or nightstand. Truth was it was under her bed. She had to hide it under there so Atlanta would not get mad at her for having it.

Theresa rolled on to her back. She placed her hands under her head. Soon she sat up and ran her fingers threw her long red hair. Unlike Atlanta her hair was naturally red, but Atlanta would never admit she dyed her hair. Only Theresa knew, and she vowed to never tell Atlanta's secret, Archie would tease her nonstop. Truth was Atlanta's hair was naturally dirty blonde.

Theresa fished under her bed until she came up with the picture she had been thinking about. She pulled it up, she laughed when she remembered that she had framed it. She was planning to give it to Atlanta when school let out in about two weeks.

The frame was sterling silver. Theresa had a tradition of getting her girlfriends jewelry when school let out, as a celebration of summer. But she knew that Atlanta would never wear jewelry, minus her pendant key and earrings. So Theresa bought the frame. Words wrapped around the frame, laid out in a black stone of some sort. They read: And these are the memories we take to the grave.

Tears filled Theresa's eyes when she read the words, take to the grave. Atlanta would not know that she had the picture or the frame. Theresa put the framed picture on her queen-sized bed so the hot salt-water tears that were falling from her eyes would not damage it.

Slowly Theresa wiped away her tears and forced herself to look at the picture. It showed Atlanta and Archie. Getting those two together was going to be her summer project.

Atlanta had slipped on a puddle and Archie threw out an arm to break her fall. Atlanta had fallen into Archie's arm, and Archie wrapped his arm around her waist. Atlanta had turned her head to face Archie to tell him that she could catch herself. But Atlanta was to shocked to tell him that when she found him staring at her with a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. It was then Theresa snapped the picture with her PMR, Archie still had the look in his eyes and Atlanta was blushing slightly. The two were close enough to kiss, and the setting was right. Weather or not they did was a mystery to Theresa, she left right after taking the picture, leaving Archie and Atlanta alone.

And Atlanta was not a girl to kiss and tell. Archie and Theresa did not get along the greatest. Until now, it seemed that Atlanta's death was bringing them closer. Maybe it was that they had both lost their best friend. Either way Theresa was glad for it, she knew that Archie was grieving just as bad as her, if not more.

Atlanta's death seemed to have changed Archie. He was well; there was no other word for it, gentler. He seemed to care more about how his actions affected others, and he had let them see him cry. Though he did seem to not get along with Jay, even more than usual. Theresa did not know why.

Then it hit the descendant of Theseus. She knew why Archie was on edge with Jay. It was her, ok it was Jay to. It was the fact that Jay and Her were well a couple. They had gotten together after Atlanta died, and when Archie died he lost his first true love.

Theresa sat up suddenly. She checked the alarm clock in her bedroom. It read 12:30. She got up off her bed and ran to get dressed. They others would all be sound asleep.

It was one o'clock in the morning by the time Theresa was ready to leave the house. She had taken the chance to shower before Neil used all the hot water. The tall curvy red head had an idea; maybe she could finish her summer project.

But before she could even tell the others she had a lot of research to do. And maybe a few questions to ask the gods.

thisisadivider

Archie tossed and turned in his bed. His blankets had fallen off his bed, all that was left was his sheet and it was sticking to his sweaty body, his boxers were sticking to his body as well. The descendant of Achilles had not wanted to go to sleep that night, he knew he would have that oh so familiar nightmare. But against his wishes the sandman had visited him and the nightmare was over taking him.

thisisadivider

A ten-year-old Archie was running down a beach. He was wearing a bright orange life jacket, whistle and all. The beach had glorious white sand; on the water line there were seashells. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky.

And for Archie it was heaven on earth. His dad was taking him out on his boat, and as a birthday treat Archie was going to get to drive! Archie's parents had flown him out west to Vancouver Island for a vacation. Unfortunately the only time they could get into a decent hotel was the week that Archie turned ten. But Archie loved the island so they took it.

Archie was on cloud nine. He had gotten amazing presents earlier, he was going to get to drive the boat and he got to have a birthday party when he got back. This birthday could not have been any better.

To be continued...

please review and let me know  
what you think, everyone who reviews gets cake!

Oh an seeing as this is already written and posted on Ficwad (along with its 2 sequals, Where We Belong and Learning My Place) I have decided to update on Wedensdays, Fridays and Sundays.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN CLASS OF THE TITANS

thisisadivider

Theresa parked her bright red sports car in the parking lot of New Olympus High School. Neil was sitting next to her and dancing the best he could to the music. Unfortunately he was wearing a seat belt, which restricted him, and was not a very good dancer at the best of times so it was not an easy sight to watch.

"Were here." Theresa said shutting off the car.

"Hey I liked that song!" Neil complained. Theresa groaned, and reluctantly Neil got out of the car.

The blonde hair blue eyes model and red hair green eyes beauty walked towards the side door to New Olympus High side by side in a style that showed true friendship.

"Hey Neil you use your key, mine did not work this morning." Theresa instructed. The blonde model did not ask questions he just put his key in the keypad. It spun around completely and the door swung open. Theresa let a sigh of relief that she did not know that she was holding in. Neil looked at her quizzically but she was now focused on her idea. She just let it pass her by and took of to the janitors closet at a speed that could have rivaled Atlanta.

Theresa put her pendant key in the keypad to the janitors closet and it did open for her. 'Hum' she thought to herself 'maybe the Gods and Goddesses don't want us here at one in the morning. Theresa found herself sprinting down the hall towards the library.

She shut her eyes as she opened the door to the library.

A bright blue light flashed in her closed eyes. She felt herself fall to the ground as she was wrapped into her vision.

thisisadivider

A small girl was sitting wrapped up in a ball; Theresa could tell that she was shaking. Her hair had streaks of blood in it, from what Theresa could see the blood looked fresh. A bear came running towards the girl at top speed. The girl managed to fend off the bear.

"Dads going to kill me." The girl muttered as she ran a hand threw her blood-matted hair.

And the vision ended.

thisisadivider

"Theresa." Someone whispered. "Theresa." They said louder. Theresa did not stir from her spot on the ground. "Theresa!" They shouted.

Theresa rolled on to her back and opened her eyes. The person standing above her was blurry. "Jay…" She whispered. Her vision cleared up a bit more and she could see who it was.

"Archie." Theresa said as she sat up. She could see that he was holding a letter in one hand and his other hand was extended to help her up. Theresa took the hand and Archie helped pull her to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Archie asked sympathetically.

"What's gotten into you?" Theresa questioned harshly, she did not mean for her tone to sound so harsh.

"You looked like you were in pain." Archie said simply.

"No seriously Archie what have you been into, your **never** this nice." Theresa said shakily, she dropped Archie's hand in fear that he would drop her to the ground. Archie had changed since Atlanta died. He was much nicer. It creped Theresa out, everything was so much different.

"Jay does not have to lose the one he loves." Archie whispered, turning bright red. The descendant of Achilles high tailed it to his usual corner of the library. Theresa's gaze followed him half of the way. But soon she began to pull books off of the shelves.

Theresa spread out the books that she had pulled off the shelves. Archie watched her from the corner of his eye. She had chosen some of the biggest volumes of mythology.

"Archie!" Theresa called after a half an hour of searching indexes.

"Not actually here." Archie replied. Theresa smiled to her self that was more like the Archie she had come to know and sometimes hate.

"Does Greek mythology have guardian angels?" Theresa asked.

"Nope."

"Damn it!"

"Wait back up, did Theresa just swear. Our Theresa." Archie said sarcastically.

"Suck it up buttercup, no one said that I was an angel." Theresa replied cheekily. The two then returned to there separate challenges.

Archie had not been able to get passed the first line in his letter from Atlanta. It was to hard, it really sounded like she talking to him. And it was like some one was repeatedly stabbing his heart. Another half hour passed.

"I've got it!" Theresa said excitedly. Archie could feel her excitement fill the room. He stuffed the letter in a pocket and made his way over to her.

"Got what." Archie asked as he stood next to the excited descendant of Theseus.

"I know how we can bring Atlanta back!" She said. Archie's jaw dropped. Theresa started to jump up and down slightly.

Archie put a hand on Theresa's shoulder. "Clam down." He said as calmly as he could. "And tell me how." He finished. Theresa put a hand on Archie's shoulder and took a deep calming breath.

The two found themselves in a hug. Their eyes met. Slowly they found themselves leaning into each other. And there lips met.

thisisadivider

well I hoped you liked that! Ok so I have a challange for all of you. If I get at least 6, yes 6 reviews I will post 2 chapters on Sunday. But only if I get atleast 6 reviews. Any less and I will only post 1. Are you guys (and girls) up for it?


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own class of the titans.

thisisadivider

Archie jumped back the moment he realized what he was doing. Theresa jumped back at the same moment. The pair faced each other and turned bright red.

"Did we just do what I think we just did?" Archie asked.

'Do what?" Theresa asked, shaking off the incident. "Nothing happened here." She continued as she gathered her notes. "Now lets gather the others!"

"You can, I'm going to hang back here. I have some stuff I have to get done." Archie said still blushing. He watched as Theresa's thin curvy frame left the library. Checking that no one else was there he settled himself in a chair.

Once again he unfolded the letter that Atlanta had written for him. He was ready now. He knew he would cry buckets, but he trusted Theresa. And he knew that she would do everything in her power to bring Atlanta back, and he would do everything in his power to help her.

The letter folded open easily. The smell of pine trees and wild flowers greeted Archie's nose. It was Atlanta's sent.

_Dear Archie,_

_Hey man. If you're reading this then I guess I am dead. I know that it was hidden in my desk. And I trust you not to go into my room with out me, and I trust you not to snoop in my desk._

_If you're reading this there is a diary under my mattress. It has every adventure we have had together and every other memory we have together. Read it when your feeling down, but don't let anyone else read it._

_Archie, I have treasured every moment we spent together. You always seemed to have my back. Even when my back was up against a wall. You never gave up on me._

_When Arachane possessed me, I could feel part of me beginning to snap out of it when you spoke to me. You could always make me feel better. You were not afraid of my competitive nature._

_I could tell you anything. Well almost anything. There are two years worth of memories that I never told you and one secret that I never told you._

_Archie I love you._

_Oh and for the two years worth of memories there is a couple of diaries in the back shelf of my closet._

_Maybe you can come and see me in the underworld. I would like that. I'm sure you would to._

_Love_

_Atlanta._

thisisadivider

Theresa burst into the brownstone; her excitement seemed to fill the brownstone. "Jay!" The energetic red head called.

"Not here!" Odie's voice said, coming from the living room.

"Any idea where he is?" Theresa asked as she walked into the living room. Odie noticed that she seemed to bounce in, like she had not a care in the world.

"What am I the babysitter around here?" Odie said sarcastically as he concentrated on the video game he was playing.

"So you have no clue where he is?" Theresa suggested.

"Yeah."

"Fine then you can help me." Theresa declared as she grabbed Odie's arm and dragged him away from his video game.

"Hey! Watch it!" Odie said in complaint.

"What is all this about Teri!" Odie said as she shut her bedroom door behind them.

"Atlanta." Theresa said as if was the most obvious.

"Riiight" Odie said completely confused.

"And you're supposed to a descendant of Odysseus." Theresa teased.

"Teri!" Odie mumbled.

Theresa looked at her African American friend and smiled sweetly. Odie's face fell; Theresa obviously knew what in Hades she was talking about. "Magic, Atlanta come on Odie" Theresa teased.

"Oh just tell me god damn it!" Odie said getting frustrated.

Theresa laughed, she loved making Odie frustrated, in the end the descendant of Theseus gave in and told her friend her plan.

"So your telling me that we are going to do magic to resurrect Atlanta?" Odie said in disbelief.

"Ya" Theresa said.

"That is so unorthodox." Odie complained. Theresa responded by clipping him over the head.

"If you don't want to help then don't." Theresa teased, knowing full well that he would help.

"Oh fine!" Odie said in defeat.

"Great I need you to help me decide who plays what roll."

"And what are the rolls again?" Odie asked.

"A lover, a sister, a brother, a friend" Theresa recited.

"Well you have to be the sister, Archie's the lover. As for brother and friend well I'm not sure." Odie replied.

"Any of you guys can be the friend but brother is going to be harder. I would like to have Herry as the brother because he is so protective of Atlanta and I, but I would also like to have him keeping people out of the room we are performing the ritual." Theresa said.

"Have Neil as the friend, with his luck the ritual will go smoothly." Odie suggested.

"True, true. Now the brother… no offence, but I think we should use Herry or Jay." Theresa said. "What do you think?"

"Well, both of them would be a good choice and I think I have something to keep people out of the room." Odie said.

"Alright so Herry or Jay?" Theresa asked again.

"I don't know, lets ask the readers."

"Readers? Odie did you hit your head?"

"No, this just seems to much like a story for me." Odie said in reason, Theresa clipped him over the head again. "Ok, lets just ask Herry and Jay."

"Aye"

thisisadivider

ok maybe six reviews was to much to ask for :( oh well. Please review. I will update on Wedensday. And if i can get say 5 reviews I will post 2 chapters. Also if anyone is intrested this is completely posted on along with its to sequals Where We Belong and Learning My Place.


	8. Chapter 8

"Herry, Jay get over here!" Theresa called from the living room. Odie was in his bedroom, working on the security system that he promised.

"Mun Munit" Herry said as he crammed a sandwich in his already full mouth. Theresa looked into the kitchen with a confused look on her face.

"One Minute." Jay translated trying to contain his laughter. Theresa smiled to show that she understood now.

A minute and a sandwich later Theresa had the two boys gathered in the sun filled living room. A rush of sadness hit the red haired beauty when she realized the last time she had felt so happy in this room. The feeling left her when she explained her plan to her friends.

"So which one of you wants to be the brother?" Theresa asked slightly out of breath from rushing out the long explanation.

The two boys stayed silent, Herry not quite understanding the plan and Jay unsure if it would work. "I'll do it." Herry said at last.

"Sweet, Jay can you go see how Odie is coming with his security system?" Theresa asked. She gave the descendant of Jason a quick hug and kiss as he left.

"Arch." Herry spoke into his PMR.

"Oi'" Archie replied.

"We need you back at the brownstone."

"On my way!" Archie replied, his voice lighter after reading Atlanta's letter.

"Neil." Theresa spoke into her PMR following Herry's lead.

"'Ello" Neil's voice said over the PMR.

"Can you get back to the brownstone?"

"I don't know, you ditched me at school…" Neil teased.

"Neil." Herry's said into Theresa's PMR, his voice slightly threatening.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"And with your luck you can walk back with Archie." Theresa suggested.

Atlanta's room was lit with candles. The smell of pine, wild flowers and roses filled the room, coming for incense. The four friends were sitting in a circle around the candles and incense. Theresa had taught everyone their parts in the ritual and they were ready to perform. Odie and Jay were outside the room, standing guard incase Athena suddenly wanted to clean.

"A lover" Archie whispered, his head bowed and eyes closed like every one else. His hands were resting on his knees, he was sitting cross-legged also like every one else in the dimly lit room. Theresa's hand rested on his right hand, Neil on his left, Herry was across from them.

"A sister" whispered Theresa.

"A brother" Herry whispered.

"And a friend." Neil whispered.

"Gather here today." Archie continued, in the whisper that was mandatory at this part, and in the clockwise direction that was mandatory for the whole ritual. (a/n so the order from now on is Archie, Theresa, Herry, Neil. I will for the most part not put who is specking, but I will sometimes to keep you on track)

"To restore"

"The life that was taken to soon"

"To bring back"

"The life, soul and body"

"Of the girl"

"That meant the world," Herry whispered.

"To each of"

"Us in turn" Archie whispered, his voice cracked slightly and he had to swallow to prevent himself from crying.

"So please"

"Artemis protector of the young" Herry whispered, it pained him to mention Atlanta's mentor.

"So please"

"Hebe goddess of youth"

"Lets bring back"

"Our friend"

"So that"

"Once again, we can feel"

"The joy she brought us." Theresa said, her voice rising with each syllable. Right on cue she felt Archie and Herry's hands tighten around hers. She sensed Neil tighten his hold on Archie and Herry's hands. In one smooth motion the group's eyes snapped open.

She felt a strange sensation over take her. She could see a faint light green light fan out from her body. She knew the spell was starting to work.

He light grew in intensity at a steady pace. Archie notice it slow down, he could feel Theresa grow weaker. He doubled his concentration and devoted all his energy to ritual to help. He felt some of his energy slowly leave is body for Theresa's. From staring in the others eyes he knew they felt it to.

_Thisisadivder_

_You know the drill, review please! I ll update on Friday. And for future refrence: I DO NOT OWN CLASS OF THE TITANS! _


	9. Chapter 9

Theresa could feel her friend's energy flooding her veins. The light around her was growing stronger every second. It was working, the air in the middle of the circle was beginning to swirl.

_Thisisadivider_

Atlanta ran around the track, she was winning. Achilles was a couple of meters behind her. The amazing scenery of the Elysian Fields whipped past her.

She had some how made friends with Achilles. It still shocked her; he was the greatest warrior of the Trojan War. She had the same competitiveness with him as she did Archie.

But still she felt that her time had come to soon. Odysseus had help heal her pain some, and she was grateful. But still she dreamed of for some weird reason she got to go home. And if she did she would treasure every moment, and tell Archie that she loved him.

She had thrilled the original six (1), Atalanta, Achilles, Jason, Narcissus, Odysseus and Theseus with the stories of their descendants. But it was not the same as living them. But they were not the hero's she knew. Theseus was not her best friend; Achilles was not the boy she loved. How she longed to see them again.

All of a sudden Atlanta felt weak. Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground in a heap. A searing pain like none she had ever felt before took over her body.

Her shirt and pants began to tear. She felt wet her hair became damp. Small cuts appeared over her body. 'What the hell is happening to me' she thought.

The level of pain increased. A large gash appeared on her right leg. She screamed, tears filled her hazel eyes. Another large gash appeared across her front. The gashes began to ooze blood; her clothes looked to already have blood on them.

The pain was unbearable; it was a wonder to her why she was not fainting. The amazing scenery around her began to spin, or was she spinning? Atlanta did not know.

Atlanta felt herself begin to rise in the air. She rose with her head back, like she was staring at the sky. Her arms were out stretched pencil straight. Her legs were together, pencil straight; her toes were pointed at the ground she was rising from.

She could faintly hear some one call her name. It sounded like Achilles, or was it Archie? Damn it why did they have to sound so similar.

Theresa's head flung back so that she was looking at the ceiling. Atlanta thin, damp and bloody frame began to appear above the center of the circle. Everyone in the rooms widened.

Her vibrant red hair was damp. Her clothes were damp and bloody. She had a large gash across her front and down her right leg both were oozing blood. She also had multiple minor cuts and scratches all over her body. But she was Atlanta, theirs none the less.

Out of instinct Herry pushed the candles aside. Not knocking them over. Probably Neil's luck there, Herry was pushing them towards him.

"Atlanta!" a jubilant Archie shouted, jumping to his feet. Theresa began to squeal like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"We did it, we did it!" Neil shouted, jumping up.

"We actually did it! It worked!" Herry yelled as he jumped to his feet and punched the air. Archie took a step forward and caught her slowly falling body.

"I love you." Archie said softly as his and Atlanta's eyes met. Atlanta smiled peacefully and then fainted. Archie took a quick look at his friend's wounds.

"She needs to see Chiron." Archie said as Jay and Odie burst into the excitant filled room.

Jay walked over to Theresa and put a arm around her. She looked flushed. Jay softly kissed her. "Its about time eh?" He whispered.

"Yep" Theresa whispered sounding tired

"I love you" Jay whispered

"I love you to" Theresa whispered back. She softly kissed his lips. "Now lets get Atlanta to Chiron."

_Thisisadivider _

"How the…" Chiron started as Archie laid down Atlanta on the lounge chair he used for a hospital bed in his study.

"Theresa did you have something to do with this?" Peresephone asked calmly as the remaining titans entered the study.

"Guilty" Theresa said as meekly as she could, she was trying to hide the sense of pride she was feeling.

A look of pride came over Persephone's face. The willowy Goddesses smiled at her student and hugged her.

"I had help." Theresa said.

"Of course, a lover, a sister, a brother, a friend." Peresephone said. "Theresa that is very advanced magic, I am very proud of you but we have to have a talk."

"Like no more bringing back the dead?" Theresa suggested, a mischievous glint in her emerald green eyes.

"Yes."

"I am afraid that I must ask the children to leave. Atlanta's wounds are rather serious." Chiron said calmly.

"But she will make it right?" Archie injected.

The wizened centaur paused for a moment." I hope so" He said when he finally spoke. A silent hush fell over the titans.

_Thisisadivider _

Review please! Sorry to anyone who is actually reading this, i was sick on Friday and did not have a chance to update. So im posting 2 updates today.

a/n Seeing as Hercules is a god, he is not in the Elysian Fields. And for this Atlanta is a descendant of Atalanta.


	10. Chapter 10

"No she has to. I can't lose her again. No, she can't die. Not again, not after what we did to bring her back. I swear I can't go on with out her, not again. It was so hard last time I cant go through that again. No I love her too much to let her die again. " Archie shouted through the tears that began to run freely form his sapphire eyes. The hysterical descendant of Achilles ran over to his friend's body, she looked so peaceful.

"Archie you must leave." Chiron said calmly. Archie glared at the centaur and ran off.

"Someone go after him!" Odie instructed, blinking back tears.

"No don't!" Theresa shouted through her softly falling tears, she flung an arm out to stop her conscious teammates. "He needs to be alone, he needs to think."

"Theresa's right, we should go back to the brownstone." Jay instructed putting an arm around his softly sobbing girlfriend. Theresa buried her face in Jay polo shirt and let herself cry freely. Jay softly kissed her hair and shifted so he could carrier her piggyback style. Theresa smiled; Jay almost always knew what she needed.

_thisisadivider _

It was getting late; the sun was almost set over New Olympia. Theresa sighed, Archie was had not returned yet. He had been gone for three and a half hours, longer than she had thought. She got up from the couch where she had been cuddling with Jay and trying to watch a movie.

Despite her own instructions she was going to go after Archie. And for once she knew that he would be in one of three places, the library, the gym, or Chiron's study. And lucky for her they were all in one building, the hide out of the ancient Greek gods and goddesses.

"Where you going?" Jay asked sleepily.

"For a walk, I need to clear my head." Theresa lied. The red haired beauty grabbed her sweater from her room; it was the same color as her tank top and her car keys.

Theresa paused outside the gym in the gods and goddesses hide out. She heard no noise and kept going. Chiron's study was silent as well, the door was open slightly but Theresa could not bring herself to go in.

She opened the heavy oak doors to the library slowly, making sure that the hinges did not squeak. She could hear the muffled sound of crying. Cat like quietly Theresa walked over to the corner of the room the sound was coming from.

"Archie?" She called softly.

"Go away Theresa!" Came Archie muffled reply. From the sound of his quiet and raspy voice Theresa could tell that he had been crying for some time.

"She is going to be fine." Theresa tried to reassure.

"No, what if she is not? I heard Chiron talking o Hera, he said that her chances were fifty- fifty. Theresa I swear I can't lose her again. Theresa she wrote me a letter, she said she loved me. And you know how much I love her. If she goes again I go." Archie said a new set of tears increasing his hysteria.

Theresa could tell how much pain he was in. She had no clue how to react. Archie had just told her that he was ready to commit suicide should Atlanta die again. This last week had really changed their friendship they were much closer. Instinct took over and she sat down beside her hysterical friend and put a comforting arm around him.

Archie was confused normally he would have done something to prevent her action. They did not have the best of relationships, but he could tell that now they were closer. And her action was acceptable. That was what he loved about Theresa; she never gave up on her friends and always came back for you. She always did her best and then some. When all else failed you Theresa would be there.

Archie allowed himself to lean into Theresa as he cried. He could not believe he was letting her see him in his state, Atlanta had never even seen him in this state. He knew that should someone else walk into the room he would never live it down. (a/n I have been in a situation much like this, except we were both crying, there were other people in the room who were crying just as hard and our friend was just moving. We are still getting 'you would make such a cute couple' comments.) Before long Archie put an arm around Theresa and she was sobbing to.

Archie woke up and rubbed his eyes. He noticed Theresa sound asleep on his shoulder; his hoodie was wet so he knew she had been crying, hard by the looks of things. Archie yawned and realized how tired he still was. Before long he was back asleep.

Jay walked into the kitchen. Old pizza boxes and Chinese food boxes littered the counter space. Glasses and cutlery were over flowing form the sink. No one had felt like cleaning over the past week and Athena had been spending a lot of time at the school.

Jay proceed to pour himself a cup of coffee and clean up the kitchen. He saw Odie teaching Herry a new video game in the living room and could hear Neil singing in the shower. He had not seen Theresa or Archie yet, but it was still relatively early. And if he knew Archie he was already at the school and Theresa was probably still asleep. The spell had taken a lot out of her.

An hour and a garbage bag later Jay noticed that Theresa was not up yet and he was sure that Archie was already at the school. 'Strange' he thought 'this is much later than Theresa normally sleeps'.

_thisisadivider_

"Children" Hera called from the front hall. Jay walked over and noticed that he was the last one. They were all nervous; Hera had never come to the dorm house before.

"Where are Theresa and Archie?" Hera asked calmly.

"We think Archie is already at the school and Theresa is still asleep." Odie answered.

"I'll go wake Theresa." Jay said noticing the look of disappointment on Hera's face.

Jay wandered down the hall and up the stairs towards Theresa's bedroom. He knocked on the door, no one answered. He opened it slowly to notice that she was not asleep, nor was she even in the room. He sweater was gone and so were her car keys.

"Theresa's not here." Jay reported as he got back to the front hall, there was hint of worry in his voice.

"She is probably at the school already. Her cars gone as well." Herry said looking out the window to the driveway.

"Good, good. Now please come with me. Atlanta is asking to see you." Hera said as calmly as she could, but the titans could sense a hint of glee in her voice.

'She is going to make it?" Neil asked.

"Yes she is going to be fine." Hera said (a/n ok come on you actually thought I would kill her? Again. No thought so.)

"She is going to make it, she is going to make it." Herry and Odie chanted as they both jumped into the air.

"Come on, what are we waiting for. We can get Archie and Theresa on the way!" Herry said as he grabbed the keys to his truck and Hera disappeared.

"You must see her one at a time, she is still weak." Hera said calmly meeting the titans at the door to Chiron's study.

"Neil she wants to see you first." Chiron said poking his head out of his study. Neil went in silently.

"I'll go and try and find Archie and Theresa. You want to help Herry." Jay said.

"Sure." Herry replied as Odie sat down and pulled out his laptop. "You want to help Odie?" Herry asked.

"Nah, Atlanta will kick Neil out of there in about five minutes he will be so annoying to her. I'll let you guys know who she wants to see next."

"Alright then. Herry you want to search the gym? I'll look in the library." Jay instructed in more of a statement than a question.

"Sure."

Jay wandered down the hall to the library, listening hard for any noise. He opened the door to the library door quietly. As he stepped in he could see a bit of Archie's hair in between the bookshelves. The descendant of Jason made his way over to where he could see Archie's hair.

What he saw shocked him.

Archie was cuddling with Theresa. They were both asleep. Jay felt sheer rage run through his veins. How could Archie? How could Theresa?

"You just had to have every girl on this team didn't you Arch? You had to, having Atlanta in love with you just was not enough, and you had to have Theresa to. And Theresa how could you? Is this were you sneak off to too think? To clear your head!" Jay yelled at the top of his lungs.

Archie and Theresa slowly woke up and rubbed their eyes. "Oh shit." Archie mumbled as he looked at the position he and Theresa had ended up in. He had his arm around her shoulders and she had her head resting on his chest.

"Its not what it looks like!" Theresa said defending herself as she pulled away from Archie. Archie to moved away.

"Is it not now!" Jay said sheer anger and rage in his voice.

"We just fell asleep. We were both upset." Archie pleaded.

"I swear Jay nothing happened." Theresa pleaded; she had never seen their leader so angry. Jay looked into Theresa and Archie's bloodshot eyes; all he saw was honesty and the after math of thousands of cried tears.

"I believe you." Jay said at last. Theresa jumped up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him. Forgetting Archie was in the room, their tongues began to dance an extravagant dance.

"Ach hem." Archie coughed.

"Oh right. Atlanta wants to see us. Hera says that she will make it, but she is still weak and can only see us one at a time. " Jay spat out in a rush. A look came over Theresa and Archie's face like he had just told them that they had inherited the world. The two paused for a moment to take in the information and then bolted to Chiron's study.

_thisisadivider_

_Review please! Ill update on Wedensday! _


	11. Chapter 11

Not Mine. For those of you wondering about the multi-year gap, I had actually finished this before it was posted. I have recently stumbled upon the old word documents and thought I would post all of them.

*

"Herry, Jay get over here!" Theresa called from the living room. Odie was in his bedroom, working on the security system that he promised.

"Mun Munit" Herry said as he crammed a sandwich in his already full mouth. Theresa looked into the kitchen with a confused look on her face.  
"One Minute." Jay translated trying to contain his laughter. Theresa smiled to show that she understood now.

A minute and a sandwich later Theresa had the two boys gathered in the sun filled living room. A rush of sadness hit the red haired beauty when she realized the last time she had felt so happy in this room. The feeling left her when she explained her plan to her friends.

"So which one of you wants to be the brother?" Theresa asked slightly out of breath from rushing out the long explanation.

The two boys stayed silent, Herry not quite understanding the plan and Jay unsure if it would work. "I'll do it." Herry said at last.

"Sweet, Jay can you go see how Odie is coming with his security system?" Theresa asked. She gave the descendant of Jason a quick hug and kiss as he left.

"Arch." Herry spoke into his PMR.

"Oi'" Archie replied.

"We need you back at the brownstone."

"On my way!" Archie replied, his voice lighter after reading Atlanta's letter.

"Neil." Theresa spoke into her PMR following Herry's lead.

"'Ello" Neil's voice said over the PMR.

"Can you get back to the brownstone?"

"I don't know, you ditched me at school..." Neil teased.

"Neil." Herry's said into Theresa's PMR, his voice slightly threatening.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"And with your luck you can walk back with Archie." Theresa suggested.

*

Atlanta's room was lit with candles. The smell of pine, wild flowers and roses filled the room, coming for incense. The four friends were sitting in a circle around the candles and incense. Theresa had taught everyone their parts in the ritual and they were ready to perform. Odie and Jay were outside the room, standing guard incase Athena suddenly wanted to clean.

"A lover" Archie whispered, his head bowed and eyes closed like every one else. His hands were resting on his knees, he was sitting cross-legged also like every one else in the dimly lit room. Theresa's hand rested on his right hand, Neil on his left, Herry was across from them.

"A sister" whispered Theresa.

"A brother" Herry whispered.

"And a friend." Neil whispered.

"Gather here today." Archie continued, in the whisper that was mandatory at this part, and in the clockwise direction that was mandatory for the whole ritual. (a/n so the order from now on is Archie, Theresa, Herry, Neil. I will for the most part not put who is specking, but I will sometimes to keep you on track)

"To restore"

"The life that was taken to soon"

"To bring back"

"The life, soul and body"

"Of the girl"

"That meant the world," Herry whispered.

"To each of"

"Us in turn" Archie whispered, his voice cracked slightly and he had to swallow to prevent himself from crying.

"So please"

"Artemis protector of the young" Herry whispered, it pained him to mention Atlanta's mentor.

"So please"

"Hebe goddess of youth"

"Lets bring back"

"Our friend"

"So that"

"Once again, we can feel"

"The joy she brought us." Theresa said, her voice rising with each syllable. Right on cue she felt Archie and Herry's hands tighten around hers. She sensed Neil tighten his hold on Archie and Herry's hands. In one smooth motion the group's eyes snapped open.

She felt a strange sensation over take her. She could see a faint light green light fan out from her body. She knew the spell was starting to work.

He light grew in intensity at a steady pace. Archie notice it slow down, he could feel Theresa grow weaker. He doubled his concentration and devoted all his energy to ritual to help. He felt some of his energy slowly leave is body for Theresa's. From staring in the others eyes he knew they felt it to.

*


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own CotT**

*****

Theresa could feel her friend's energy flooding her veins. The light around her was growing stronger every second. It was working, the air in the middle of the circle was beginning to swirl.

*****

Atlanta ran around the track, she was winning. Achilles was a couple of meters behind her. The amazing scenery of the Elysian Fields whipped past her.

She had some how made friends with Achilles. It still shocked her; he was the greatest warrior of the Trojan War. She had the same competitiveness with him as she did Archie.

But still she felt that her time had come to soon. Odysseus had help heal her pain some, and she was grateful. But still she dreamed of for some weird reason she got to go home. And if she did she would treasure every moment, and tell Archie that she loved him.

She had thrilled the original six (1), Atalanta, Achilles, Jason, Narcissus, Odysseus and Theseus with the stories of their descendants. But it was not the same as living them. But they were not the hero's she knew. Theseus was not her best friend; Achilles was not the boy she loved. How she longed to see them again.

All of a sudden Atlanta felt weak. Her knees gave out and she fell to the ground in a heap. A searing pain like none she had ever felt before took over her body.

Her shirt and pants began to tear. She felt wet her hair became damp. Small cuts appeared over her body. 'What the hell is happening to me' she thought.

The level of pain increased. A large gash appeared on her right leg. She screamed, tears filled her hazel eyes. Another large gash appeared across her front. The gashes began to ooze blood; her clothes looked to already have blood on them.

The pain was unbearable; it was a wonder to her why she was not fainting. The amazing scenery around her began to spin, or was she spinning? Atlanta did not know.

Atlanta felt herself begin to rise in the air. She rose with her head back, like she was staring at the sky. Her arms were out stretched pencil straight. Her legs were together, pencil straight; her toes were pointed at the ground she was rising from.

She could faintly hear some one call her name. It sounded like Achilles, or was it Archie? Damn it why did they have to sound so similar.

*****

Theresa's head flung back so that she was looking at the ceiling. Atlanta thin, damp and bloody frame began to appear above the center of the circle. Everyone in the rooms widened.

Her vibrant red hair was damp. Her clothes were damp and bloody. She had a large gash across her front and down her right leg both were oozing blood. She also had multiple minor cuts and scratches all over her body. But she was Atlanta, theirs none the less.

Out of instinct Herry pushed the candles aside. Not knocking them over. Probably Neil's luck there, Herry was pushing them towards him.

"Atlanta!" a jubilant Archie shouted, jumping to his feet. Theresa began to squeal like a little girl on Christmas morning.

"We did it, we did it!" Neil shouted, jumping up.

"We actually did it! It worked!" Herry yelled as he jumped to his feet and punched the air. Archie took a step forward and caught her slowly falling body.

"I love you." Archie said softly as his and Atlanta's eyes met. Atlanta smiled peacefully and then fainted. Archie took a quick look at his friend's wounds.

"She needs to see Chiron." Archie said as Jay and Odie burst into the excitant filled room.

Jay walked over to Theresa and put a arm around her. She looked flushed. Jay softly kissed her. "Its about time eh?" He whispered.

"Yep" Theresa whispered sounding tired

"I love you" Jay whispered

"I love you to" Theresa whispered back. She softly kissed his lips. "Now lets get Atlanta to Chiron.

*****

"How the..." Chiron started as Archie laid down Atlanta on the lounge chair he used for a hospital bed in his study.

"Theresa did you have something to do with this?" Peresephone asked calmly as the remaining titans entered the study.

"Guilty" Theresa said as meekly as she could, she was trying to hide the sense of pride she was feeling.

A look of pride came over Persephone's face. The willowy Goddesses smiled at her student and hugged her.

"I had help." Theresa said.

"Of course, a lover, a sister, a brother, a friend." Peresephone said. "Theresa that is very advanced magic, I am very proud of you but we have to have a talk."

"Like no more bringing back the dead?" Theresa suggested, a mischievous glint in her emerald green eyes.

"Yes."

"I am afraid that I must ask the children to leave. Atlanta's wounds are rather serious." Chiron said calmly.

"But she will make it right?" Archie injected.

The wizened centaur paused for a moment." I hope so" He said when he finally spoke. A silent hush fell over the titans.

*****

**Note: **(1) Seeing as Hercules is a god, he is not in the Elysian Fields. And for this Atlanta is a descendant of Atalanta.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own CotT.

*

"No she has to. I can't lose her again. No, she can't die. Not again, not after what we did to bring her back. I swear I can't go on with out her, not again. It was so hard last time I cant go through that again. No I love her too much to let her die again. " Archie shouted through the tears that began to run freely form his sapphire eyes. The hysterical descendant of Achilles ran over to his friend's body, she looked so peaceful.

"Archie you must leave." Chiron said calmly. Archie glared at the centaur and ran off.

"Someone go after him!" Odie instructed, blinking back tears.

"No don't!" Theresa shouted through her softly falling tears, she flung an arm out to stop her conscious teammates. "He needs to be alone, he needs to think."

"Theresa's right, we should go back to the brownstone." Jay instructed putting an arm around his softly sobbing girlfriend. Theresa buried her face in Jay polo shirt and let herself cry freely. Jay softly kissed her hair and shifted so he could carrier her piggyback style. Theresa smiled; Jay almost always knew what she needed.

*

It was getting late; the sun was almost set over New Olympia. Theresa sighed, Archie was had not returned yet. He had been gone for three and a half hours, longer than she had thought. She got up from the couch where she had been cuddling with Jay and trying to watch a movie.

Despite her own instructions she was going to go after Archie. And for once she knew that he would be in one of three places, the library, the gym, or Chiron's study. And lucky for her they were all in one building, the hide out of the ancient Greek gods and goddesses.

"Where you going?" Jay asked sleepily.

"For a walk, I need to clear my head." Theresa lied. The red haired beauty grabbed her sweater from her room; it was the same color as her tank top and her car keys.

*

Theresa paused outside the gym in the gods and goddesses hide out. She heard no noise and kept going. Chiron's study was silent as well, the door was open slightly but Theresa could not bring herself to go in.

She opened the heavy oak doors to the library slowly, making sure that the hinges did not squeak. She could hear the muffled sound of crying. Cat like quietly Theresa walked over to the corner of the room the sound was coming from.

"Archie?" She called softly.

"Go away Theresa!" Came Archie muffled reply. From the sound of his quiet and raspy voice Theresa could tell that he had been crying for some time.

"She is going to be fine." Theresa tried to reassure.

"No, what if she is not? I heard Chiron talking o Hera, he said that her chances were fifty- fifty. Theresa I swear I can't lose her again. Theresa she wrote me a letter, she said she loved me. And you know how much I love her. If she goes again I go." Archie said a new set of tears increasing his hysteria.

Theresa could tell how much pain he was in. She had no clue how to react. Archie had just told her that he was ready to commit suicide should Atlanta die again. This last week had really changed their friendship they were much closer. Instinct took over and she sat down beside her hysterical friend and put a comforting arm around him.

Archie was confused normally he would have done something to prevent her action. They did not have the best of relationships, but he could tell that now they were closer. And her action was acceptable. That was what he loved about Theresa; she never gave up on her friends and always came back for you. She always did her best and then some. When all else failed you Theresa would be there.

Archie allowed himself to lean into Theresa as he cried. He could not believe he was letting her see him in his state, Atlanta had never even seen him in this state. He knew that should someone else walk into the room he would never live it down. (a/n I have been in a situation much like this, except we were both crying, there were other people in the room who were crying just as hard and our friend was just moving. We are still getting 'you would make such a cute couple' comments.) Before long Archie put an arm around Theresa and she was sobbing to.

*

Archie woke up and rubbed his eyes. He noticed Theresa sound asleep on his shoulder; his hoodie was wet so he knew she had been crying, hard by the looks of things. Archie yawned and realized how tired he still was. Before long he was back asleep.

*

Jay walked into the kitchen. Old pizza boxes and Chinese ford boxes littered the counter space. Glasses and cutlery were over flowing form the sink. No one had felt like cleaning over the past week and Athena had been spending a lot of time at the school.

Jay proceed to pour himself a cup of coffee and clean up the kitchen. He saw Odie teaching Herry a new video game in the living room and could hear Neil singing in the shower. He had not seen Theresa or Archie yet, but it was still relatively early. And if he knew Archie he was already at the school and Theresa was probably still asleep. The spell had taken a lot out of her.

An hour and a garbage bag later Jay noticed that Theresa was not up yet and he was sure that Archie was already at the school. 'Strange' he thought 'this is much later than Theresa normally sleeps'.

"Children" Hera called from the front hall. Jay walked over and noticed that he was the last one. They were all nervous; Hera had never come to the dorm house before.


	14. Chapter 14

**Still not mine. **

"Where are Theresa and Archie?" Hera asked calmly.

"We think Archie is already at the school and Theresa is still asleep." Odie answered.

"I'll go wake Theresa." Jay said noticing the look of disappointment on Hera's face.

*

Jay wandered down the hall and up the stairs towards Theresa's bedroom. He knocked on the door, no one answered. He opened it slowly to notice that she was not asleep, nor was she even in the room. He sweater was gone and so were her car keys.

*

"Theresa's not here." Jay reported as he got back to the front hall, there was hint of worry in his voice.

"She is probably at the school already. Her cars gone as well." Herry said looking out the window to the driveway.

"Good, good. Now please come with me. Atlanta is asking to see you." Hera said as calmly as she could, but the titans could sense a hint of glee in her voice.

'She is going to make it?" Neil asked.

"Yes she is going to be fine." Hera said (ok come on you actually thought I would kill her? Again. No thought so)

"She is going to make it, she is going to make it." Herry and Odie chanted as they both jumped into the air.

"Come on, what are we waiting for. We can get Archie and Theresa on the way!" Herry said as he grabbed the keys to his truck and Hera disappeared.

*

"You must see her one at a time, she is still weak." Hera said calmly meeting the titans at the door to Chiron's study.

"Neil she wants to see you first." Chiron said poking his head out of his study. Neil went in silently.

"I'll go and try and find Archie and Theresa. You want to help Herry." Jay said.

"Sure." Herry replied as Odie sat down and pulled out his laptop. "You want to help Odie?" Herry asked.

"Nah, Atlanta will kick Neil out of there in about five minutes he will be so annoying to her. I'll let you guys know who she wants to see next."

"Alright then. Herry you want to search the gym? I'll look in the library." Jay instructed in more of a statement than a question.

"Sure."

*

Jay wandered down the hall to the library, listening hard for any noise. He opened the door to the library door quietly. As he stepped in he could see a bit of Archie's hair in between the bookshelves. The descendant of Jason made his way over to where he could see Archie's hair.

What he saw shocked him.

Archie was cuddling with Theresa. They were both asleep. Jay felt sheer rage run through his veins. How could Archie? How could Theresa?

"You just had to have every girl on this team didn't you Arch? You had to, having Atlanta in love with you just was not enough, and you had to have Theresa to. And Theresa how could you? Is this were you sneak off to too think? To clear your head!" Jay yelled at the top of his lungs.

Archie and Theresa slowly woke up and rubbed their eyes. "Oh shit." Archie mumbled as he looked at the position he and Theresa had ended up in. He had his arm around her shoulders and she had her head resting on his chest.

"Its not what it looks like!" Theresa said defending herself as she pulled away from Archie. Archie to moved away.

"Is it not now!" Jay said sheer anger and rage in his voice.

"We just fell asleep. We were both upset." Archie pleaded.

"I swear Jay nothing happened." Theresa pleaded; she had never seen their leader so angry. Jay looked into Theresa and Archie's bloodshot eyes; all he saw was honesty and the after math of thousands of cried tears.

"I believe you." Jay said at last. Theresa jumped up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him. Forgetting Archie was in the room, their tongues began to dance an extravagant dance.

"Ach hem." Archie coughed.

"Oh right. Atlanta wants to see us. Hera says that she will make it, but she is still weak and can only see us one at a time. " Jay spat out in a rush. A look came over Theresa and Archie's face like he had just told them that they had inherited the world. The two paused for a moment to take in the information and then bolted to Chiron's study.

*


	15. Chapter 15

Nope, still don't own CotT.

*

Archie waited outside Chiron's study, he felt a little hurt Atlanta had seen everyone else but him. She had even seen Aries. Still Archie would not let himself get angry or upset, there had been too much of that in the past week.

"Archie she wants to see you now." Hera said calmly. Archie took a deep breath and entered Chiron's study.

*

"Hey." Archie said shyly.

"Hey Arch." Atlanta, her voice was weak. Archie walked over and sat on the stool beside the lounge chair.

"How ya feeling?" Archie asked.

"Sore, tired. But hey I was resurrected and bitten by a shark." Atlanta joked.

"Yeah. Do you remember anything about the ceremony?" Archie asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, as was his nervous habit.

" Everything." Atlanta said sitting up and softly kissing Archie's cheek.

"So I guess you now know my deepest darkest secret, now I shall have to kill you." Archie teased as he sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling the slim huntress close.

Atlanta sighed, " I dunno Arch. I don't think boyfriends kill their girlfriends." Atlanta said slyly.

"Your right." Archie said sarcastically. "So I guess were stuck with having you around." Archie said faking a mournful sigh. Atlanta pretended to look hurt and punched Archie's stomach. "Ooh!" Archie gasped. "Aren't you supposed to be weak?" He teased, she had not managed to punch him hard.

"Archie, did you get my letter?" Atlanta asked quietly. Archie paused for a moment. Could he lie to her and get her to say it?

"What letter?" He tried. Atlanta looked him in the eye.

"You little lire!" She squealed. 'Damn it' Archie thought. 'Never lie to your best friend, never, they always know when you're lying.' (a/n oh how true this is, even when its for there own benefit, been on both sides of this situation)

"I give" Archie managed to say as Atlanta began to tickle him. Archie captuered the descendant of Atalanta in his arms and pulled her across his lap. Atlanta smiled, her breath was heavy from tickling him; she was still weak.

Archie softly kissed her soft lips. They matched perfectly with his. It was as perfect as either of them could have imagined.

"Oh ya, Arch I love you." Atlanta whispered, as they broke free of the kiss. Archie allowed her to sit up, his arm still wrapped around her waist protectively. She leaned into his side and smile it was oh so perfect.

"I'm glad your back." Archie whispered into her ear. "I could not have lost another person to the water."

"Yeah me to." Atlanta said, stifling a yawn. She let herself yawn. "Arch, your fear of water maybe its / Not So Irrational /" Atlanta whispered back before falling asleep on Archie's shoulder, the pieces of his mothers death falling into place.

*


End file.
